


A little moment

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fix It, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post Uncharted 4, Sam and Rafe are together, Supressed emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Sam saved Rafe’s life today and it makes Rafe come to the realisation of some things which causes some emotions that he doesn’t think he can hold in any longer.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A little moment

“Your heads bleeding again” muttered Sam as Rafe began to feel the warmth of blood drip down his face. Reaching his fingers to touch the cut at the top of his head he moved them away to reveal red on his finger, he thought it had stopped bleeding.  
“Goddamn it” he muttered to himself looking around to find something to put on his head to stop the bleeding.

“Hey relax I’ve got it” Said Sam as he grabbed for the first aid kit and opening it up to pull out a cotton pad and some antiseptic. Rafe didn’t relax as Sam had told him to, instead he was reaching out to grab for the supplies in Sam’s hand.  
“I’ve got it Samuel” he muttered as Sam retreated his hand back.  
“Just let me” Responded Sam, voice a little more stern as he looked at Rafe.  
“Please?” He said next a little softer as Rafe sighed, giving in and dropping down onto the edge of the bed as Sam now towered over him.

“Head up” He said softly as Rafe lifted his head up to look at him. What Rafe wasn’t expecting was the feel of Sam’s left hand reaching up to caress his cheek while his right hand had the cotton pad. He knows its probably to keep his head in place as Sam treats the wound but Rafe appreciated the touch.

They’ve come a long way since Avery. Rafe had lay low for a few years while everyone assumed he was dead. Nate and Sam thought the treasure fell on him but it didn’t, the embarrassing truth was he actually passed out as he moved out the way at the last second due to the heat of the burning ship and woke up to the ship sinking. He didn’t mean to run into Sam and Sullivan while looking for a certain artifact but it happened. Rafe didn’t want to take chances and trust Sam again so he shoved him away, threatened to end him if Sam got in his way and they both knew well enough that it was more than a threat. After his experience with Avery he decided that he would work alone if he wanted to continue this treasure hunting thing, after his experiences with the brothers and Nadine he couldn’t trust anyone. 

It’s strange how things change from there because he ended up crossing paths with Sam again and eventually they agreed to work together, the trust began to build again after he promised himself he wouldn’t. Rafe was cautious but there were points in their journey in finding this artifact were Sam could have stabbed him in the back again or he could have done the same but he didn’t. That one trip helped them grow closer, maybe its because of everything they’ve been through, the history that they have that allowed them to grow closer but he can’t really explain what it is between them. Are they dating? He doesn’t really know and he doesn’t want to ask, he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it and mainly because he’s not used to this sort of thing whatever it was.

The antiseptic stung a little as it seeped into the cut but he could handle it. As he sat on the bed looking up at Sam it allowed him to really look at Sam’s face. There was a comforting look on it as he gently dabbed the cotton pad on the cut. The touch soft and gentle, not something he was used to but something tells him that Sam has experience in this area, most likely treating Nathan when he’s hurt himself. Does he dare admit that the look of concentration on Sam’s face right now is cute? His brown eyes focusing on the task at hand, his eyes didn’t look at Rafe, they only focused on the cut on his head.  
“Lucky for you you only need a bandaid” Said Sam with a smirk because he knows how much of a disaster trying to stitch Rafe’s head would be. Rafe was relieved himself because he imagines it would be a disaster too.

Him and Sam fell off a cliff today, out on a new job they ran away from some assholes with guns who apparently don’t like competition which resulted in them both falling down a cliff in an attempt to get away. It worked although they walked away with cuts and bruises but that’s part of it right? Working solo for a while and without his money due to playing dead, Rafe learned he enjoyed getting his hands dirty, pushing new limits and doing things a little more dangerous instead of hiring others to do it for him.

It wasn’t the near death today that was on his mind. Rafe couldn’t help but think about how while it was all happening so fast Sam had grabbed to hold him close as they rolled and fell down. The way he was pushed almost suffocatingly against Sam because he was being protected, Sam held him close almost like a shield so that he would take the most damage as they fell down. Rafe had hurt his head as Sam grabbed for him but apart from that he was okay. When they finally hit the ground Rafe had closed his eyes, taking in their near death experience and the fact they just survived that but what he wasn’t expecting was Sam to think that he was dead.

He felt the presence of Sam straddling him and his hands finding his face.  
“Rafe? Hey Rafe don’t do this to me” Rafe could hear the panic in his voice, as he opened his eyes he was welcomed to Sam’s face in his and a look of relief.  
“You- I- you’re okay, you okay?” Sam had stuttered, his voice broke a little as if he was on the verge of tears. Rafe had played it off that he was fine and that he can’t get rid of him that easy but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sam’s actions to protect him.

For the first time someone actually put their life in danger to protect him, the first time that someone panicked and worried that something had happened to him. The first time someone actually really cared for him. He meant something. He meant something to Sam. He knows what people think and say about him, he’d be blind and stupid not to, all his life growing up with a family that never gave him love or affection and in all honesty were cold and bitter towards him and people that assumed he was this rich asshole and just took a disliking towards him. Being viewed his whole life as a failure who couldn’t even find Avery’s treasure and make a name for himself and someone that everyone dropped and stabbed in the back. That was changing, his past with Samuel was not the best but the events of today made him realise that he is cared for, Sam cares about him. Here he was now sitting in some shitty motel as Sam gently put a bandaid on the cut, his thumbs gently brushing across to make sure it stayed on. 

His chest felt heavy, he felt a lump in his throat and he felt his eyes welling up.  
“Rafe?” Said Sam, voice laced with concern. Rafe was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise Sam was looking at him with worry and concern. Goddamn it, why was he feeling so emotional over this?  
“You okay?” He asked and that was enough for Rafe. He’s not one to show his emotions, show vulnerability but he’s okay to let himself have this one moment right? He’s okay to have a rare moment were he can let his emotions take control and just let it out? 

His eyes welled up and he didn’t think, Rafe slowly and hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his head to Sam’s torso and Sam knew.  
“Okay, Okay” Sam said with surprise but reassurance as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and one hand rested on the back of his head to keep him close causing a whimper of surprise in Rafe’s throat. Sam stayed stood up as he kept his arms around Rafe, his body shaking a little with quiet sobs causing Sam to hold him tighter.  
“It’s okay...it’s okay” Sam whispered with reassurance and Rafe’s hands were hesitatingly reaching up to wrap around Sam’s waist. 

Rafe doesn’t know how long they were like this but Sam still kept his arms around him as the tears began to calm down. His eyes felt sore, he felt tired and he had a bit of a headache but he felt good, he felt like this weight he didn’t know he had lifted off him. Sam had slowly reached down to softly press a kiss to the top of his head.  
“Do you wanna tell me what that was about?”  
Rafe nervously swallowed.  
“Not right now” he muttered in response, hand clutching Sam’s shirt tighter without thinking.  
“Okay” whispered Sam as Rafe close his eyes, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again.

“Sam?”  
“Hm?” Sam hummed in response as Rafe grew quiet again for a moment.  
“Thanks....for today...I appreciate it” he finally said as Sam softly smiled.  
“Anytime” whispered Sam as Rafe softly smiled to himself as he felt another kiss to his head.


End file.
